The Dark Forest
by Marckzzz
Summary: In a land far in the future where all technology is dead and magic is used freely, the immortal king of the forest must help the golden prince become the once and future king so he may finally unite all of Albion. Still, much darkness awaits them in their path to uniting the magical people of the forest and the humans.


This story takes place in the far, far future, a future where all technology has died, maybe the future of our world or perhaps of an entirely different one. The continents of this planet have long come together to form a single stretch of land for all to live in. This new continent is roughly divided into two equal parts, one half a land governed by humans, it is a land often submerged in war and conquest, while the other half is covered by a dense forest which was long ago named the Dark Forest.

Inside this forest live the thuatans, or people of magic, they are an assortment of species, all connected to magic in one way or another, which go from elves and dwarves to unicorns and dragons, their average lifetimes is of 300 to 400 years. The species which do not look like animals have bodies which resemble humans very closely, they would be unrecognizable if not for each species particular features, like the elves fair complexion and pointy ears, or the dwarves short stature and strong muscles.

The thuatans live spread throughout the forest in small little villages, some live on the ground, others make their homes on the sturdy trees, and a few even choose to live underground. In the very middle of the forest stands the heart of the thuatan people, the city of Thuata and the thuatan castle, home to the royal family and the thuatan king.

The forest and it's citizens have lived in peace and prosperity for billions of years thanks to the bonds of the Darkened Trees and the ruling of the immortal king, the High Overlord. The Darkened Trees are powerful entities of magic that have the form of scotched trees and wander around the forest, it is still a mystery what exactly they are but their magic is absolute, it binds all the citizens of the forest together as a family and makes the rules dictated by the king absolute commandments as long as the king is deserving of the title.

The High Overlord is an entity just as mysterious as the darkened trees, he is a king that appeared at different intervals of time, anywhere from 200 to 600 years, and takes the throne for 200 years. While he is away a chosen member of the royal family chosen by the High Overlord is to rule the Dark Forest. Every time he appears it is said that peace and prosperity follow. The thuatans have always been able to feel the return of their High Ruler a year or two before it happens and they can predict the day he will return. The story begins in one such day.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Gwen's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gwen was sure that if she didn't stop pacing there would soon be a hole in the spotless marble floor. Who would blame her though? She was about to meet the most powerful being in existence, someone who hadn't been seen in more than 300 years and she was supposed to become his right hand, even the memory of her grandfather, the last High Advisor, and his tales could not reassure her right now.

The only reason she was even here was that her father had decided his calling was in the smithery, surely something from one of their dwarven ancestors (The only thing she got from that part of the family was her olive complexion, the rest of her was mostly elvin, slender and graceful.) She, on the other hand, had been confined to libraries and lectures most of her life simply because she had shown an unique love for books in her childhood. Mostly she didn't complain since she loved the books and the knowledge she was offered, not to mention that being a scholar and bearing the name Threm'Ecr made her part of the high society of Thuata. But today was definitely a day for complaining, if the stories were to be believed then the High Lord could erase her existence with the snap of his fingers. Her dilemma was how to tell him about the current state of Thuata without being turned to dust, if her grandfather was alive he would agree that even the kind man described in his tales would not stand unaffected after being told his country was being destroyed from the inside out. She had to choose her words carefully.

Not that she was incompetent, she had been trained so she could best even her teachers in anything having to do with the workings of the kingdom. After all, she was a Threm'Ecr, it was in her blood, for generations her family had served the High Overlord of the Dark Forest as High Advisors every time he choose to return to his throne. Technically her bond to the High Ruler was on par with that of the Royal Family. Yes, she could do this, she would do this and walk away unharmed.

It was at that moment that the bare room where she stood became several degrees colder and the shadows came alive, moving around and forming undistinguishable shapes. The biggest cluster of shadows moved to the center of the room where any natural shadows would have been banished from existence by the light coming from the roof. From the large shadow came walking a young looking person wearing the official garments of a king, he looked more human than thuatan and looked fairly unimpressive but Gwen knew better. She was thuatan and so she had felt it the moment she laid eyes on the man, both the blood and the magic flowing through her veins recognized this person as the High Ruler, where she thought there would be fear there was now hope and admiration for her new king, she instantly knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

As he walked past her and out the door she fell into step besides him.

- My Lord Emrys, I am Gwenivere Threm'Ecr. I have been trained all my life to become your High Advisor, and if you will have me I will gladly serve you for as long as I'm alive.-

- Gwenivere, I'll gladly have you under my service, and you may call me Merlin when in private.-

- Thank you my Lord... I mean Merlin, and please call me Gwen.- Gwen was smiling, so far everything was perfect.- There are a few things I must inform you of...-

- Not now Gwen, it's too early for official talk, that can wait until after the coronation. I wish to hear about Gradmen.-

- He was my grandfather, passed away 37 years ago. He used to tell me tales of the peaceful times he spent working under you.-

- It saddens me to hear that, your grandfather was a great man and gave his all for this kingdom.-

- Thank you. But I really must...-

- We're here.-

In front of them was a large door and beyond it most of the residents of the Dark Forest were waiting to greet their new king in the gigantic back yard of the thuatan castle. There were mostly elves and dwarves, the two most numerous thuatan species, but you could also see the fae, gigants, unicorns, dragons, spirits, and a plethora of other species spread out in the large space. Opposite to them, against another wall of the castle, an ornate dais had been set up as tradition dictated for the coronation of the new ruler, or in this case re-coronation. As the crowd grew silent and parted for them to walk Gwen could only hope that it wouldn't all end up in disaster because she hadn't been able to tell Merlin of the current problems the kingdom was facing. Her hopes died the moment she looked at the dais and saw the smirking face of the man standing to the right of the throne, Cenred, the current king.

Merlin walked up the steps of the dais and stood in front of the throne, which was surrounded by the royal family and the royal court, he then he spoke.

- People of the Dark Forest, sons and daughters of magic, I have returned once again to be your king, may prosperity and peace follow!- then he sat on the throne, his voice was charged with such power and confidence that the one that followed sounded pale and insignificant in comparison.

- Not so fast Emrys! I am Cenred Thar'Xie, King of Thuata and ruler over all that dwell in the Dark Forest! Your retirement is long overdue and for that I give you two choices, renounce your right to the throne or face life in prison!-

As he finished 5 hooded figures that had been hiding in the shadows surrounded the throne and activated a spell that formed a hexagon barrier around the throne. A collective gasp came from the spectators, they could all feel the magic of the barrier, it was no simple thing. On the contrary, the spell was one of the most powerful in all of Thuata, it was impossible for a single man to cast it and it took several days of preparation to complete, it was the perfect inescapable prison.

All the citizens of the Black Forest knew that Cenred was a power-hungry despot but they had still held on to the hope that the High Overlord would put him in his place and he would stop causing problems for all of the Dark Forest. Now they understood that they had underestimated the cunning king, their hope was lost and soon the mans rule would bring destruction to their safe haven.

- I have no time for your games, stop this foolishness.- the cold, hard voice cut through the despair like a knife through butter.

- Do you not understand your position? You stand at my mercy! Now make your choice!-

- If that's how it must be then so be it.-

Merlin stood up from the throne and to everyone's shock walked right through the shining barrier. He walked towards Cenred and as the king shouted to the guards to get him, Merlin moved his hand to the side as if swatting a fly and everyone who moved to stop him fell to their knees unconscious, not that many tried anyways. Merlin stood in front of Cenred and looked him right in the eyes.

- I knew your parents when they were merely babies in cribs, I was your father's godfather and your mother's confident as they grew up to become excellent people. They would both be shaken to tears if they knew what you have done. I know not of all your crimes but I can see in the face of the people that there are many, you shall be judged by the people you swore to protect when you accepted their crown, the trial shall be in two weeks time. Guards, confine him in the cells.-

Cenred was surrounded in seconds, the men who had cast the barrier, the king had threatened their families lifes, put several spells on him so he wouldn't escape.

- My lord, I am Mithian Thar'Xie, sister of the tyrant Cenred. In his trial you shall learn of all his misdeeds but you must know that everyone who obeyed him was threatened under the law of the Darkened Trees and his promise of death in return for insubordination. If you must punish anyone else then let it be me and not the people for no matter how I tried to stop him it would always end in failure.- she kneeled in front of him and looked at the floor as she made her request.

- Lady Mithian, you need not kneel before me. That you, a lady of royal blood, would lower yourself to me and offer your life in return for that of innocent people shows me that you are more than deserving of your title and a seat besides me as one of my trusted advisors. Now stand besides my throne, for one day one of your offspring shall sit upon it in my absence.-

Merlin once again stood in front of the throne and faced the crowd as the High Scribe stepped from the shadows carrying the Royal Thuatan Crown.

- My people! What I receive today is not the power to command you or bend you to my will, what I accept from you on this day is a responsibility to your lives, your life styles, your health, your freedom, your peace, and your futures! I, Emrys Thuk'Thuan Merlin, here by swear on my life, and take all of you and the Darkened Trees as my witnesses, that I shall protect all that you grant me as you name me your king, that all my laws shall be for the betterment of your lives, and that all my rulings will be on the name of justice! From today on no wrong shall go unpunished and no right unrewarded! May there also be mercy for those who repent and deserve it! Now, together let us make a better Thuata!-

The thundering noise from the crowd was overwhelming. A promise made with the Darkened Trees as witnesses could not be broken, if it was then your very soul would be ripped apart, it was the most binding of oaths that could be given, an oath that no one else had dared to make for thousands of years in fear for their lives. The people rejoiced for the bright times ahead.

- My Lord!- called a frail sobbing voice from the crowd.- Oh, My Lord, what of my son? What of my poor innocent son?-

- What ails your son, my lady?- answered Merlin as he spotted the frail elder lady hunched and standing in the crowd, wearing a blessed amber pendant around her kneck.

- My son, my lord, he has done no other wrong than to obey his king, and yet he has been captured by the humans as a result of the war king Cenred started. Oh, My Lord!- sobbed the shrunken woman.- I hear the humans execute their prisoners that are of our kind merely for fun! Ohhh my innocent son!- the dwarven woman besides her hugged her tightly, they might be strangers but she too knew the pain of the elder woman, her twos sons had also been drafted.

- The thuatans at war? Explain this to me.- Merlin's face was a storm as he looked to his left at Gwen, who would have been sure of her future as forest dust if she hadn't known that the anger in the kings face was directed at the tyrant currently in the cells bellow the castle.

- My king, about 5 years ago Cenred suddenly announced that we needed more land beyond the forest and declared war on the humans. Only half your people stand here today because most of the able males have been sent to the fronts on the southern border of the forest. The human armies have set camp there and there are daily battles where many lives are lost on both sides. The humans have taken some of us as prisoners and we too have some humans in our prisons.-

- To bring war into the Dark Forest... My predecessor's sins are worse than I thought. My people! It seem the traditional celebrations shall have to wait, return to your homes! You may take what you wish from the castles kitchens, now go and prepare a hearty meal, today you shall dine amongst your loved ones! The war ends tonight! As for those who have been captured, I will make sure they are returned within the week!-

The sheers and tears of happiness once again took over the people of the Dark Forest. Soon fathers, brothers, and sons would be returned from the battlefield, each household would indeed enjoy a feast that night. As the thuatan people exited the yard and the rest of the royal court stepped off the dais Merlin was left alone with Gwen and Mithian, who he had signaled to stay behind.

- Are you sure about this my lord? The humans will not back down just because we recall our people, they might even try to infiltrate the forest.- Gwen knew the humans were infamous for their massacres and she didn't want to imagine what would happen if a group of human soldiers stumbled upon one of the small villages filled with peacefully thuatans.

- Then I'll just have to make sure they understand that coming into the forest is not an option. Lady Mithian, I will need you to take care of the reprecautions of your brother's imprisonment, though I expect only the members of the court will cause any fuzz. I also need you to make sure that the human prisoners are healed and well fed, we will use them to get our people back.-

- It will be my pleasure Lord Emrys.-

- Please, call me Merlin when we're away from official business.- Mithian smiled and retired herself to follow her king's orders, her heart hoping she would never have to live under another tyrant again.

- Now,- started Merlin as he stood up.- are you coming Gwen dear?-

- Wouldn't miss it for the world.-

- Good, but I believe more appropriate clothes are in order.- As Merlin said this the pompous royal robes melted away into nothingness to leave him in a full body cloak.- I can get us there faster, take my hand.-

The moment Gwen took Merlin's hand he walked right into a shadow by the wall and to Gwen's surprise they didn't crash into the wall. She was blinded for about 30 seconds, which was weird since thuatans had perfect sight in the darkness thanks to their magic, better than even a cat's. Suddenly there were flashes of light in front of her and when her vision focused she saw the battlefield. They had traveled over 50 miles in a matter of second, something that, even with magic, would normally take hours. Gwen had seen many illustrations of human wars and she had learnt the technicalities of warfare but nothing could have prepared her for the sight that lay before her.

Magic warfare was a harsh affair indeed, though the thuatan people were better attuned to magic and could cast stronger and more sophisticated spells, the humans outnumbered them 20 to 1 and had attuned their spells through years of wars to be able to cause immense damage by using many people to cast the same spell. Magic made wars last years, it could make a soldier nearly unbeatable, it could take away soreness and revitalize stamina, it could heal wounds in a matter of seconds and enchant weapons to cut through stone as if it was butter. Magic could make a battlefield into a place of nightmares.

The combination of flashes caused by spells, glints of slashing swords, random explosions, dead bodies sprawled on the ground, and the smell which was a combination of burnt flesh and blood could have made Gwen regurgitate her lunch if it hadn't been for Merlin still dragging her by the hand. For a few moment she feared that they would be sliced in half as Merlin simply walked into the battlefield while still holding her hand, but she soon realized that all swords and spells somehow avoided them and it was as if people couldn't see them at all.

She still had the mind to notice how graceful the elvin warriors were, speed was their biggest advantage, the dwarves were strong and could slice a man in two with a single slash and their height gave them an advantage and different perspective, the fully grown giants around the battlefield created chaos and planted fear on the heart of the enemies, the humans were weaker in battle but there were several hundreds of them beyond the battle lines casting healing spells that could even regrow entire limbs, the only way to fell a human was to cut off their heads or rip out their hearts, anything else would be healed or grown anew in a matter of seconds.

The battlefield started at the border of the forest and spread around for a radius of several miles. When they finally reached what was approximately the middle of the field Merlin let go of Gwen's hand a took a deep breath.

- ENOOOOOOOUGH-

The mighty roar, louder even than that of the few dragons in the sky, carried enough power to break every offensive spell and paralyze every living being for a distance that went even beyond the border of the forest. As every human and thuatan turned to look at him, the shadows from inside Merlin's cape surrounded him and it was as if his figure had grown taller than the tallest giant in that field, everyone could now see him.

- People of the Dark Forest, though your minds might not know me, I can feel that your blood and your magic recognizes me as your rightful king. Today you shall go back to your homes and rejoice for this foolishness is finally over, the war is ended. Now go, go and return to your peaceful lives and your loved ones.-

As the thuatan people walked off the battlefield, taking with them the injured, the humans couldn't even move to stop them, they were all still looking at the impossibly tall figure as he shrunk down to normal size and loudly demande.

- Show me to your leader!- The humans realized they could move again but were too confused to do anything until a tall warrior with shaggy blonde hair and a bloodied armor stepped from the crowd and faced Merlin.

- I am Leon Des'Gray, knight of Camelot and stand-in general for my prince who was summoned back to the castle. Who are you to call back an army of thuatans and declare the war over?-

- I am Emrys, ruler of the Dark Forest and King of the Thuatan people.-

- I have seen the thuatan king, once when he declared war on my kingdom and several times as he stood behind his army as only a coward would. I can therefore say with certainty that you are not him!-

- He might indeed be a coward, but he is also no longer king. He was a tyrant and a fool for starting this war and now I am here to make it right. Now listen to my message carefully, I shall not repeat myself. You will tell your king that this war is over, the thuatan people will stay inside the forest and you may keep your lands. In three days time I will arrive at your castle with those we have held prisoners, in return we ask for those of my people you keep in your cells. I will also take the bodies of those who have fallen so we might grieve them.- As he said this the bodies of the fallen thuatan faded away from the battlefield.- One more thing, I will personally ward the borders of the forest so I suggest you don't try to enter it. Fare well.-

As Gwen walked besides Merlin through the horde of enemy soldiers she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as she saw the swords that could so easily take off her head. When they were almost to the border she almost didn't hear the whisper directed at her.

- Someone is waiting for us.- Hundred of eyes were on them but Gwen knew only she had heard the words thanks to her heightened thuatan senses.

- Gwen?- They were now hidden by the shadows of the forest and though she could not see the owner of the voice she would recognize it anywhere.

- Elyan? Is that you?- Her brother, who she hadn't seen in more than 15 years stepped out of the shadows and brought her into a tight hug. Meanwhile Merlin had stepped away to give them a private moment and was murmuring some unrecognizable words while stretching his open hand toward the border of the forest, when he was done and put his hand down there was a ripple in the air and for a few seconds the newly erected ward was visible.

- Little sister. It's been too long since I last held you in my arms. I've missed you these last 15 years, and even more since I was drafted 3 years ago.-

- Stupid brother, you've had father and I worried sick! We didn't know if you had been drafted or if you were even alive.-

- It has been horrible Gwen, war is cruel and merciless. I can only be thankfull that it is finally over, and speaking of, that man, and the fact that you're here, could he really be?-

- Yes, Elyan. This here is the High Overlord, our new king, Lord Emrys. My lord, this is my elder brother Elyan Threm'Ecr, he does not stand as your High Advisor because from a young age he declared that his calling was elsewhere.-

- It is nice to meet you, Elyan.- Said merlin as the other man respectfully bowed to his High King- Now, I believe it is time for us to return home. We have much to do in the next three days.-

And with that the trio walked deeper into the forest as the sun began to set on the horizon.


End file.
